The Free Empire of The Chiss Descendancy
Not to be confused with The Interplanetary Magocracy of The Chiss Descendancy, an older incarnation. The United Imperium of The Chiss Descendancy is a massive, orderly nation, ruled by Supreme Commander Lithium with an iron fist, and remarkable for its public floggings, compulsory military service, and complete absence of social welfare. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical, humorless, devout population of over 1 billion Chiss are rabid consumers, partly through choice and partly because the government tells them to and dissenters tend to vanish from their homes at night. The relatively small, corrupt, pro-business, well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Law & Order, and Education. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Valencia. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 20.7%. The frighteningly efficient Valencian economy, worth 201 trillion Praetors a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Information Technology industry, with major contributions from Arms Manufacturing, Retail, and Book Publishing. Black market activity is frequent. Average income is an impressive 169,809 Praetors, but there is a large disparity between incomes, with the richest 10% of citizens earning 788,905 per year while the poor average 21,965, a ratio of 35.9 to 1. Homeless people can be found sleeping on streets in front of unoccupied second homes, soldiers are equipped with multi-million Praetor battlesuits, churches frequently hold public 'contraception burnings', and torture is commonly used to extract information from suspected criminals. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a capable police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. The Chiss Descendancy's national animal is the Honey Bee, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to toxic air pollution, and its national religion is Crimsonism. United under one flag, The Chiss Descendancy is comprised of six dominions, the centermost and largest of them being The Valencian Praeotoriate. All providences are granted the right to govern themselves while under the protection of the Valencian flag, though conditions may apply in terms of domestic affairs. Leaders of these provinces are called Praetors. Supreme Commander Lithium has ruled longer than any of his predecessors, mostly in thanks to his previously illegal abolishment of elections and the assistance of cybernetic implants to prolong his age and thus his seemingly never-ending term in office. For his overpowering presence, strong arm politics, and intimidating speeches, he is often referred to as The Mad King, though mention of this secessionist-granted alternative title is strongly forbidden and punishable by death or repurposing. ''"In our new world of racial purity, there will be no room for those of low birth. In time, our perfect species shall rise above all others, whether willingly or by force." '' The Chiss Descendancy has been involved in GFW politics for countless years, fending off an uncomfortably high number foreign invaders with the help of its numerous allies. Supreme Commander Lithium serves as the Director of Security and Intelligence for the GFW under the command of the region's founder, President Mallace. Government Issued Statistics chiss2.png chiss3.png chiss4.png Dominions Valencia Praetoriate *Classification: Compulsory Consumerist State *Praetor: Supreme Commander Lithium *Government Expenditure Priorities: Defense, Education, Law and Order *Capital: Valencia Sipsopotamia *Classification: Iron Fist Consumerists *Praetor: Melissa Crowley *Government Expenditure Priorities: Defense, Spirituality, Law and Order *Capital: Sipshire New Sipsland *Classification: Scandinavian Liberal Paradise *Praetor: Johnathan Lovasz *Government Expenditure Priorities: Welfare, Education, Environment *Capital: Sips Bay Trumpghazi *Classification: Free Market Paradise *Praetor: Donald Mouth *Government Expenditure Priorities: Spirituality, Defense, Law and Order *Capital: Wall Street The Mountain Trott *Classification: Father Knows Best State *Praetor: Chris Trott *Government Expenditure Priorities: Spirituality, Defense, Law and Order *Capital: The Hall Loathing Violent Neanderthals *Classification: Father Knows Best State *Praetor: Hairy Potder *Government Expenditure Priorities: Welfare, Defense, Public Transport *Capital: None Chiss Culture The Chiss people, known for their haunting blue skin and piercing red eyes generally believed themselves to be quite cultured, while in reality this was only due to their extremely high view of their own traditions and futuristic technology. In truth, the Chiss citizens knew little about the outside world, and the same could be said for outsiders about the mysterious Chiss. Birth Originally a very dangerous and expensive procedure, the birth process has been perfected over the years. In short, during labor, Chiss babies are quickly terminated using pulse disruptors, removed from the womb, stripped nearly all their vital organisms, and refitted with intricately designed cybernetic implants. Traditional life as humans see it is looked upon with disgust by most Chiss as most of them are technically not alive, only meeting their end once their cybernetics are permanently rendered obsolete. To ensure 100% purity, several Chiss cities are fitted with their own 100 mile radius pulse disruptors, devices that quickly slow organic heartbeats to a stop once they come within range. As such, cities such as Valencia are never visited by humans. Organ Harvesting In addition to the immediate harvesting of any newborn Chiss, compulsory harvesting by way of importation is commonplace. The Descendancy's leading import is that of foreign criminals, all of which are collected overseas and escorted to a harvesting facility for immediate disintegration. All organs are repurposed into a "superfuel," named Sextion Ex, most of which is used to power the nation's war droids and keep Valencian architecture intact. Organ fuel from foreign criminals is usually treated as a poor man's fuel while that of Chiss infants is highly valuable and sought after, some of it even being used to power massive pulse disruptors. Class System Chiss society is broken down into three primary classes, each with their own niche in society. Those of higher classes are usually those who have the rare favor of the Supreme Commander or were simply born with greater genes. *High Class (Kizz'iruoli'tager) - Marked by their distinct bright cyan skin, the High Classmen are the Descendancy's rich nobles, landlords, politicians, and war veterans. Generally, only those with the brightest skin were considered High Class, though exceptions could be made depending on a person's achievements. High Classmen are fitted with the most expensive cybernetics, allowing them to live for upwards of a century. Estimated 10% of the population. *Military (Jamm'icun'ardeg) - A highly glorified niche of citizens, most military servicemen were born into service. Those in the military usually had the common dark blue skin and intense red eyes. From birth, their prime directive in life is to follow every command from the Supreme Commander to the word. Their cybernetics allow him to "telepathically," communicate with them individually and issue special orders. Military men could usually afford decent cybernetics with slightly above human life expectancy. Estimated 30% of the population. *Slaves (Vrawe'agoat'uzu) - The eternal working class of the Chiss. Almost all Slaves can be identified by their dark grayish skin, and indication of racial impurity. They are fitted with intentionally inferior cybernetics that expire after only 50 years or so in an effort to ensure no slave rebellions spring up. Their lives are entirely controlled by their masters, the rich Valencian barons of the High Class. A baron can own up to thousands of slaves depending on their wealth and business type. Each baron is assigned to a specific sector such as Information Technology or Arms Manufacturing. Depending on what baron they are assigned to at birth, the slaves drive the Chiss economy and all of its industries. Valencia The both luxurious and toxic capital city of the Chiss has two sides to it. On the ground, most of the Descendancy's heavy industry is maintained by millions of Slaves. The city is almost always completely drenched by pouring rain with the only natural light coming from the constant lightning flashes as no sun is visible, rendering terms such as day and night meaningless. The lower levels of the city are almost uninhabitable and workers are usually fitted with gas masks to prevent inhaling toxic fumes. A High Classman would never show their face on the ground levels, though a staggering Military population is present to ensure high worker enthusiasm. Small uprisings are common, though most of them end in mass executions performed by the government before they can even begin. The other side to Valencia, however, is the star-studded capital advertised throughout the nation. High above the clouds, massive skyscapers extend miles up into the sky, most of which are completely off limits to the Slave population. The upper levels of Valencia are weather-free, too high in orbit to be burdened with storms or other weather at all. On the very top of these skyscrapers, the vast majority of the High Class population can be found spending their lives in completely worry-free lavish paradise. The nobles and barons take up residence on the highest levels of the skyscrapers and in massive floating domes overlooking the planet below. Rooftops are often used as massive plazas for the rich to relax and gather in. The nation's greatest works of art and scientific breakthroughs are made in the sky city of Valencia, perhaps the greatest creation of the entire Descendancy. High Class citizens travel from skyscraper to skyscraper with lavish shuttles named "Skyhoppers." Every building is equipped with a Skyhopper hanger bay, virtually all of them bustling with activity every hour of the day. The departure terminals are manned by strange androids that look vaguely lifelife but more machine than organic in nature. Each shuttle has a relatively large maximum capacity and is manned by two pilots and at least one protector droid. Environment The Chiss Descendancy as a whole is usually ranked as the most polluted and inhositable environment in all of the GFW. While wildlife levels are quite low and many areas are uninhabitable, some rare sights of environmental beauty can still be found throughout the nation. For the most part though, especially around the major cities, the environment lives up to its reputation. Valencia The capital city of the nation. Notoriously toxic air, freezing temperatures, and constant rainfall. valencia1.jpg valencia2.jpg King's Dwelling The most environmentally stable region of the Descendancy. Contains The Mountain Trott, New Sipsland, and Neanderthals. tundra.jpg tundra1.jpg The Historian's Jungle Deceptively beautiful; the swampish jungle practically emanates deathly toxic fumes with ferocious mutated wildlife running rampant at every turn. Heavy military presence. Contains Trumpghazi and Sipsopotamia. Swtor_Yavin4_042.jpg Swtor_Yavin4_052.jpg Chiss Military The black armored Chiss military is highly respected and feared by both their allies and their enemies. With each standard soldier equipped with multi-million Praetor battle armor and a plethora of war droids to accompany them, the Chiss are among the greatest military in the GFW. Standard Soldier The most common ground unit, the standard soldiers are used for both defense and offense, each of them rigorously trained to work in tandem with AI-controlled allies. A variant exists called the "Firestormer," known for posessing high-powered jetpacks and flamethrowers. Chiss Eradicators The most elite class of soldier, the Eradicators are only deployed and seen by public eye in the midst of war. For the majority of their lives when outside of combat, the Eradicators are run through constant training exercises. Only the best soldiers are promoted to Eradicators, and it is not uncommon for them to remain in their position for life. Vindicator Droids Powered by harvested organ fuel, half of the Descendancy's Vindicator's prime directive is to risk their lives to defend Chiss civillians and uphold peace; the other half are programmed to completely obliterate any living thing that doesn't have blue skin. For their relatively simple programming, Vindicators are easy to deploy across the globe, with their goals ranging from serving as bodyguards for government officials to assassinating high priority enemy targets. In recent years, Vindicators have been seen leading charges into the heat of battle, serving as vanguards for the Eradicators and standard soldiers. Chiss Pursuers The Chiss Pursuers operate under the direct authority of Supreme Commander Lithium. While not strictly military personnel, they are considered important within the Chiss hierarcy for their "behind-closed-doors," operations. These operations included sabotage of enemy supplies, espionage of enemy secrets, and ensuring that the greater Chiss miltary had access to an ideal amount of rations and weapons before engaging in battle. Pursuers occasionally even served as foreign diplomats, however most other nations looked upon them with severe distrust, thus leaving the duty mainly to higher ranking government officials or the Supreme Commander himself. Chiss Drones Perhaps the most controversial of all military units is the Chiss Drone. After the passing of legislation only a few years ago, it was decided that a small fraction of imported foreign criminals would be fitted with cheaply made cybernetics and have the contents of their mind erased and replaced with a central "hivemind." Within only a year, hundreds of thousands of Drones were completed and shipped off to war. Due to their relatively cheap production and easy assembly, the Drones quickly became the most commonplace military unit, usually only equipped with a standard issue rifle with only a few rounds of ammunition. After their ammo is expired, they are programmed to self destruct within 60 seconds, prompting them to desperately throw themselves into clusters of enemies in an attempt to eliminate as many as possible before being destroyed. After being transferred into their central hivemind controlled by the Supreme Commander, the Drones lose all former memories, essentially having their humanity erased. The Droning process was considered to be below even the lowest Chiss, thus the program was only open to human criminals from other nations such as Edgelandia and Zoomeropolis. Several unwilling nations have deemed the process a war crime in the past, however The Chiss Descendancy has ensured that the scandal is sufficiently kept under wraps at all times. Category:NationStates Category:Governments